The present invention relates to a device for the extraction of processing products arising during the processing of a workpiece by means of a processing device. In particular, it concerns the discharging of processing products which are conveyed in an air- or respectively gaseous flow through a defined flow channel.
From DE4225014C2 an extraction device for welding or cutting installations is known, in which an extraction hood is fastened to the burner or to a burner holder. The extraction hood is connected via extraction tubes to a vacuum generator, in order to extract the flue gases occurring during welding or cutting.